The Golden Ones
by thegoldenones
Summary: The Harry Potter FanFic, 'The Golden Ones' that tells the untold story of what happened inbetween the Deathly Hallows and the epilogue.
1. Introduction

Introduction to...

**THE GOLDEN ONES**

Hello. Let me introduce myself. My name is Nick, and I am here to tell you about my new FanFiction, 'The Golden Ones'.

The Golden Ones is a Harry Potter fanfic, and it basically tells the story of what happened inbetween the end of Deathly Hallows and the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. I haven't read the Harry Potter books in one year, so some of the research and the information in the fanfic might be a little off, but I am planning on re-reading the series, soon.

The fanfiction will be about Harry, Ron, and Hermione finding out that the impossible has happened; Lord Voldemort has been re-born/re-encarnated and is now out to destory the "golden trio" for the final time. The three are now on the run (again) and discover that Voldemort has new powers, ones that are more powerful than they ever imagined.

I'm not sure when the fanfic will be starting, hopefully by the end of May. I'm estimating there will be about fifty chapters. I'm really excited for this, and I hope that you are too. (:


	2. Chapter 1

This story starts off a few years after Harry has killed Voldemort. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have all moved to a small town in northern England, and are trying to keep themselves away from the wizarding world, as they know that the attention for killing Voldemort would be over-whelming.

**(This is the first chapter of my first fanfic, so please be gentle with the reviews. Constructive criticism is alright, but please do not bash me. I don't think I deserve that.)**

The golden trio sat on a black leather couch, next to a big picture window that beamed the warm, crisp August sunlight. A glass table sat infront of the group, with three mugs sitting on coasters. The group had been discussing their future, while sipping on hot herbal tea.

Harry Potter leaned forward, picking up his mug and lifting it to his lips.

"I think I'd like to go back to Hogwarts." Hermione Granger said, looking out the window, "Maybe be a professor for something."

"Typical," Ron Weasley said, glancing from the table to Hermione.

The pair went on bickering for a few moments, but Harry couldn't focus on what they were talking about, now. _Hogwarts_. That one word meant so much. It meant laughter, excitement, embarassment, horror, disgust...

The glass mug slipped out of his hands, it's contents pouring onto the floor and the couch. Harry did not react to the burning hot liquid spilling on his leg. He grasped his forehead, feeling a flaming sting spread out across his skin.

Hermione and Ron stood up, staring at Harry. It was his distinct lightning scar that was paining him. After a few moments, the pain went out, and Harry simply lay on the couch, completely awestruck, and out of breath. The group didn't quite know what to do. Hermione was pacing around the room, muttering something under her breath, while Ron simply stared at Harry. They didn't know what to do, or say.

"Volde-"

"No!" Ron interrupted Hermione, "That's not possible. He's dead, he's gone! Harry killed him!"

All three of the wizards knew that Ron was correct. Yes, Harry had killed Lord Voldemort. They had all watched him do it, there was no doubt. But, if the pain was not from Voldemort, than what was causing it?

Hermione left the room for a few moments, and came back with her wand- an article that she had not used for weeks. The three tried to use magic, as little as possible. They were tired of being wizards, they just wanted to be normal. Every time they picked up a wand or said a spell, they felt they were putting themselves in danger. But, it seemed as if Hermione had completely forgotten about this, as she walked around the room saying spells and pointing her wand.

"Protego," she said, dragging her wand against the wall, "Protego Horribilis, Salvio Hexia, Expecto Patronum..."

After a few minutes, Hermione joined Ron and Harry on the couch. The spilled mug still lay on the carpet. Empty. Forgotten.

The group knew that they couldn't stay for long. Their location had an expiry date, and it was quickly approaching.


End file.
